Soft
by Sekiseishi
Summary: Gin x IzuruGin is confused about his lieutenant and why he behaves the way he does. Barelythere angst, mild romance, light yaoi. Softcore lemon


Title: Soft

Author: Sekiseishi

Rating: M

Genre: Angst, Romance

Type: One Shot

Pairing: Gin x Izuru

c. Tite Kubo

A/U: This is a yaoi story centered on the sexual relationship between Third Division Captain Ichimaru Gin and Third Division Lieutenant Kira Izuru. Sex is mentioned, but not explicit. If you are offended by the characters, soft core sex, and/or yaoi, please don't read.

Soft

He was puzzled. Something about the situation was entirely off. Or so he assumed. Perhaps he was doing something wrong, or perhaps not doing /something/ enough.

He pushed harder and went deeper, his own breath hissing through clenched teeth as his infamous smirk concealed itself behind a pleasure-hazed mask. Narrow eyes regarded the young man beneath him, blonde hair fanning across the pillow as if in some mockery of a halo, Izuru's expressive blue eyes hidden behind glazed eyes and hooded lids. Every movement of Gin's body elicited a breathy whisper, no doubt of pleasure, but still so small.

Pulling back, he paused himself, the tip of his erection left inside his lieutenant before he shoved cruelly back inside. A whimper introduced itself and he repeated the action, wanting something louder, sharper. Small noises continued to leave Izuru's beautiful mouth, but hardly what Gin was expecting.

Grabbing the blonde's arms, Gin leaned down, abandoning his slow pace for something faster. One of his hands drew away from the other's biceps in favor of trailing down the flat stomach, burying in a patch of curly blonde hair before grabbing his lover's arousal.

The hand matched his own fast pace, stroking harshly as Gin's teeth found purchase at the junction of neck and shoulder, gnawing on the sensitive flesh; the hand that still clutched at Izuru's arm grabbing tighter, the fingernails leaving bright red crescents in the tanned skin.

His lieutenants arms wound around his body, the hands barely touching his back and they caressed the skin they encountered. Yet another thing he found puzzling, but had little time to dwell on.

His ejaculation took him by surprise and he stiffened, pulling away from that wonderfully warm body to growl out his pleasure to the open air of the room. His grip on Izuru tightened and the other followed his captain's suit, moaning softly as he spent himself over both their stomachs.

Gin didn't bask in the afterglow of his orgasm. He didn't sigh and coo and spoon against Izuru's pert ass and wrap his arms around the undeniably sexy body. Of course, he allowed Izuru to cuddle against him, using his sweaty, messy chest as a pillow as Gin's arm automatically curled around his small shoulders.

Izuru's soft murmur and small movement against Gin's chest left even more questions. Instead of following the other into slumber, Gin lay awake, smirk still absent from his features, replaced with a frown and his narrow eyes contemplated the ceiling of his own bedroom.

In the relationship between captain and lieutenant, professionally speaking, Izuru was a relatively quiet man. Obedient, loyal, devoted, and very good at what he did, but still quiet. It didn't really bother Gin that much, as he would normally do all of the talking with Izuru only interjecting with a 'Yes, taichou' or 'No, taichou' or something similar every now and again.

Izuru's relationship with Abarai Renji and that Hinamori girl, he wasn't much louder. He laughed more, talked a bit more, but still opted to listen rather than bring it upon himself to begin a conversation. He also never assumed anything and would always wait to be invited along before following the other two with a bow and a small 'Thank-you'.

The relationship between himself and Izuru that left behind the formalities, the titles, and the duties was still the same. Quiet, soft-spoken Izuru with Gin doing all of the talking. During sex, even, Izuru was quiet. Whispering words of encouragement instead of screaming them, whimpering when he should be outright moaning, and soft touches where Gin wanted something rougher, something sharper that would cause his flesh to redden and sting and sometimes bleed.

It didn't matter how hard or how fast he went, Izuru was still quiet and following his captain's lead. He never took initiative and still didn't assume anything. If his captain wanted sex, his captain would ask for it, not the other way around. Of course, Gin was willing to give his lieutenant sex if that's what he wanted, but the blonde never denied him the pleasure, either.

Even if he wasn't in the mood, he would still accept penetration and touch with soft hands, and he would still murmur his words and whimper and sigh. And Gin didn't understand any of it.

He looked down at his sleeping second, absently running his thin fingers down the abused biceps of Izuru's left arm.

"Even when I do this," he muttered, nearly glaring at the wound. "Why are ya so quiet, Izuru? Everythin' ya do is so ... soft. I absolutely do not understand ya."

He was surprised a second time that night as sleepy blue eyes, now clear, looked up at him.

"It's simple, taichou," Izuru gave a small smile at his superior. "I'm quiet because I like your voice. It's all I listen for, even with Renji-kun and Momo-chan." The blonde scooted up and pressed cautious lips against Gin's, pulling away after a matter of seconds.

"Even yer touch," the silver-haired man's eyebrows furrowed a little.

The smaller replaced his head on Gin's chest, sighing: "That's from my upbringing. 'Caress what you love, grip what you hate'."

Gin's smirk returned slowly as the meaning in those words revealed itself. He knew exactly where he was in his lover's world, and he didn't mind.

Izuru's soft touch and gentle demeanor towards his captain came from love. Gin's harsh behavior and callous touches came from something else entirely.

A/N: It didn't really end the way I wanted it too, and it's kind of short. Sorry the sex scene is so very soft core. Someday I shall post a full out lemon between these two, of course not on Hope you all enjoyed! Happy holidays!


End file.
